In the field of pipe laying, spacing tools have been useful in ensuring that a pipe which is laid below ground is both level and horizontally uniform over its longitudinal length, or, where needed, inclines incrementally to achieve a precise rate of fall (grade) with respect to the prepared, bottom surface of the subterranean trench. Several different staking devices have been developed for this purpose. All of the heretofore developed staking devices feature a horizontal support for a given diameter of pipe. These devices are driven into the ground at spaced-apart intervals, until the pipe support reaches a given distance above the surface of the subterranean trench. The pipe is then laid upon the horizontal support of each stake, thus ensuring that the pipe is level or at a constant-sloped grade along the longitude of the trench. After the earth is filled into the trench to support and cover the pipe, the staking units are removed.
One such spacing tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,247 (issued to MURPHY on Sep. 7, 1993), and entitled "Apparatus for Laying Pipe". This apparatus features a plurality of spaced-apart stakes that are driven into the ground. Each stake has a horizontally disposed pipe support that extends perpendicularly from the vertically disposed stake. The pipe support is disposed upon a slidable sleeve that moves vertically upon the stake to adjust the height of the support. The pipe support can be fabricated in different sizes to accommodate different diameter-sizes of pipes. The support is spring-loaded, so as to fit snugly about the pipe.
Another such spacing tool is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,424 (issued to NETZ, Sr. on Aug. 1, 1995), and entitled "Septic Pipe Field Drain Holders". The pipe-holding device allows for a pipe support to accommodate a given size of pipe diameter. The pipe is disposed upon this support; after the pipe is laid into the trench and the earth is filled in, the support is rotated out of engagement with the pipe. The pipe support is then removed from the ground in order to be used again.
Devices of the prior art feature staking devices that are designed for a given-sized pipe. In other words, each of these devices requires that a predetermined size of pipe exclusively be used with the staking apparatus. It is true that building codes specify a minimum, or, a standard size of pipe for drainage. However, should an odd size pipe be laid for other purposes (such as underground sprinklers, underground watering devices, etc.), then such fixed-diameter tools would not be useful. In such a case, a staking apparatus would require modification or refabrication with a differently-sized supporting component.
The present invention provides an improved staking device over these aforementioned, patented, staking apparatuses.
The current invention features an improved staking device that can accommodate differently-sized pipes and is easily removeable. The pipe-support unit of the present staking device slidably supports an angled locking bar, that will tangentially, automatically engage with different diameter sizes of pipe resting on the pipe-support unit, thus automatically locking them in place. The pipe-support unit is disposed on a shaft that is contiguous to the staking shaft. The locking bar is slidable upon the contiguous, supporting shaft, and thus comes into tangential contact with a pipe, as aforementioned. This tangential contact provides the means by which pipe having different diameter-sizes engage with, and are automatically locked by, the locking bar.
In addition to the self-adjustable, self-locking unit, the staking device of this invention also features a depth ring. This depth ring allows the driving stake to be driven to a given depth, thus eliminating the need for measuring the height at which the pipe is laid above the surface of the subterranean trench.
A further advantage of the present staking device features textured metal surfaces for both the staking and support components. When using the pipe-laying tool, these textured surfaces provide added strength and frictional engagement. Moreover, it features a driving shaft with a blunt, lower end for added friction and resistance to movement.
It has been found that, by using the pipe-laying device of the present invention, a time savings of up to 50% can be achieved over other, conventional pipe-laying processes.